Atlantis Shorts
by Freaky Person O.o
Summary: I'm into pants right now, so here are some Atlantis shorts probably never to be updated, but maybe a miracle will happen.
1. King

**1.**

**Title: **King  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing: **Milo x Kida  
**Word Count: **311  
**Warning/s: **None  
**Summary:** Milo doesn't want to be king  
**Dedication:** None  
**A/N:** My sister loves watching Atlantis because of the 'Big Water' (Land Before Time reference), and therefore I love it too (Everyone does after the 20th time). Though I'd really wish Milo would wear pants more often in Milo's Return.  
**DISCLAIMER:** SUE PLOX! (Don't own it)

* * *

Kida has always wondered why Milo never wanted to be king. After the restoration of Atlantis, and after the tears shed for her father, she told him that with the position of her father's crystal, he is technically the kind of Atlantis.

And then Milo sent that crystal back to the surface, to the person he said made their trip to Atlantis possible. "He would deserve it more than I really. It's all thanks to him." He said as an explanation, and she had taken it.

Later, after days of stress, when they finally admitted their feelings to each other, she had asked him again if he were to be king.

"But Kida, despite what I helped achieve, I am not in fact an Atlantian. The throne should belong to its someone of its blood." He said.

She had, of course, told him it didn't matter to anyone where he was born, and that he could in fact be king. Milo had found an excuse to run away at that point.

After their marriage, before Kida was to be crowned queen, she had looked in on Milo to find him asleep over a pile of old Atlantian books. All were law books, all turned to pages speaking of ancient accessions to the throne.

She took pity on him at that point, and told him the next day that, if he didn't want to, he doesn't have to ascend to the throne until he's ready.

When, consequentially, Milo hugged her; she could feel the relief rolling off of him.

"Why do you not wish to be king?" She finally asked him as he released her from the embrace.

Another excuse, another time he ran off, and so she still doesn't know.

And Milo, Milo is still waiting until the day he will feel worthy of all that has been bestowed on him.


	2. Queen

"I do not understand. Why does he not like me?" Kida asked, mouth slightly down turned in concentration as she ranted (though she would never admit that) to one of the more _sensitive_ guards.

The guard, significantly unnerved by the situation that his break had brought on, attempted to string together some words that would pacify the queen without possible reprecautions.

There were many possible reprecautions.

"Maybe, there is something in his culture preventing such a thing to happen, my queen?"

Though he didn't really jump back and cower as he would have wanted to, payoff from years of training, he did flinch when Kida's head suddenly turned towards him.

"I have been with him to his country, and have been with his people. We live among them now that Atlantis is restored. There is _no_ cultural reason for him to act the way he does!"

She paused here, breathing hard from her tirade. "I do not understand him..."

"I have tried to speak to him about this, yet every time I attempt to even start such conversation he finds reason to avoid it. It is not that he is so absorbed in his work, he makes time for me and anyone else that asks for it. I simply... do not understand..."

Kida's expression by the end had become so dismal that the guard began looking around the room for anything that might cheer her highness up.

_This is not what I was trained for,_ he thought.

"Maybe... Maybe he is merely afraid?" The guard tentatively offered.

Kida contemplated this for a moment. "But what is there to be afraid of? I am a woman, and he is a man. I have clearly shown interest in him as he has in me. I do not see anything to be afraid of."

"I do not know, your highness. Maybe it would be best to talk to his people?" The guard asked, hoping to use this as a chance to escape.

"You are right!" Kida exclaimed, standing up. "I will go to his friends and I will ask them!"

Fueled by determination and love, Kida stood and went off towards the nearest ship.

The guard, meanwhile, looked on and sighed. "I am very glad that that is over." He said before returning to his post.

* * *

Heeey.. Remember the days when I updated things?

Yeah, neither do I.

See, I don't work during Summer Vacation. I just can't. but during school, when in DEEP need of a distraction, I can write like Stephen frikin Hawkins. Okay, maybe I'm not that crazy. (5am every morning for 2 hours? You crazy, Stephen!)

Does this chapter mean I'll start regularly updating your favorite series? (If someone is still there... If there was a someone in the FIRST place...)

The answer is: Nope. This chapter only means that I've been watching Atlantis with my little sister again.

Oh nameless guard? I shall call you Bob. Bobrashedish. Yes.


End file.
